Memories
by Mardre Ebridge
Summary: Elena fell in love with Damon ages ago, but never told him. What happens when she sees him again after 18 years? Will passion finally ignite?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a two-part story, depending on whether or not you like the first part;-) Have fun!

Memories

"Truth or dare? Really?" Elena raised her eyebrows at her friends, who suggested the game to her.

"Oh come on! It's fun! Besides, you don't have anything to hide from us, right?"

Caroline Forbes was always the life of the party whenever they got together. Nothing had really changed in that apartment, even as they had gotten older. She had also been the one to suggest these get togethers; every 6 months on a Friday night, they would get together and celebrate their life long friendship. She, Caroline and Bonnie Bennet had known each other since kindergarten and like Caroline said, they had nothing to hide from each other.

"Isn't 'Truth of dare' for kids half our age?" Bonnie put her two cents in. "We're 39 years old, boringly married, kids.. I mean, what skeletons do you want to find?"

"The two of us are married with kids. Elena is not. Besides, even the married ones can have some sort of secret. We're not dead just because we popped out a few kids, you know."

Bonnie took a sip of her wine and smirked.

"Oh? Now you're talking! Out with the secrets, Caroline!"

Elena laughed at her two friends, making fun of each other. She always looked forward to these nights. Sure, they also saw each other on other occasions, but these nights were just for them. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they first met and so much had happened since then. Caroline had married Klaus Michaelson and they had two boys together. Bonnie was with Enzo St. John and they had a daughter. Elena was so happy for both of them. And herself? She had divorced Matt Donovan a few years back. No children. It stung sometimes, because to her it felt like she somehow didn't make something of herself. She was 39 and still single…. And it sucked. Oh well, she shouldn't dwell on those facts and enjoy the night instead.

"Isn't 'Truth of dare' sort of redundant with us? We tell each other everything whenever we see each other. We're best friends. I highly doubt there's anything fun to find in this game," Elena said.

Caroline jumped up from her place and began to flail her arms wildly, making Elena chuckle. "Well, that's the fun in itself then! Elena, I dare you to look back at your life and search for anything that you haven't told us."

"Whoa, wait. I hadn't realized the game had started already."

"Yeah, and who says it's her turn?" Bonnie piped up.

"You want to go first?" Caroline winked at her.

"Oh this is so juvenile."

"You're a party pooper, Bennet!"

"All right, all right! I'll do it. I'll start and I choose 'truth.' Happy now?" Elena settled the dispute. "Do you two have a question that you've always wanted to ask me?"

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other, pondering this. They didn't seem to come up with anything. "See, I told you; this game is useless to us. We know each other too well."

Caroline held her hand up, silencing her. "There has to be something, Elena. We'll keep digging."

"There uh… there is one thing that I would really like to ask you…," Bonnie interrupted quietly.

"So shoot, then."

"You and Matt.. "

"Yeah..?" Elena frowned a bit at Bonnie's nervousness.

"Why did it really end? You were always a bit vague on that specific topic."

Elena's heart seemed to skip a beat. She hadn't expected that. Picking up her wine, she looked into the glass, swirling the liquid around. The silence was suddenly deafening.

"If you don't want to answer…" Bonnie offered.

"No, it's all right. I'll have to answer this question to myself as well. I can't keep sticking my head in the sand any longer. I ended the marriage because the love wasn't there anymore. But I've been asking myself for a long time now if the love was there at all. You guys have been in love countless of times. I… I feel like I haven't. My choice to marry Matt came out of an escape of some sorts. I was getting older, everyone around me was getting married and having children. He was always there in my life. My one constant that I could count on. He would never hurt me. But God, he did nothing to my heart if I'm honest. I loved him… I will always love him.. Just not in that way, I guess."

Bonnie and Caroline were quiet after that admission. They just stared at her with big eyes. Elena got up on her feet and walked over to the fireplace, staring in the flames.

"And now I feel guilty for using him in that way. I wanted to be married, to be one half of a whole.. Heck, I just wanted to be off the market! I've hurt Matt and I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing for that."

"But.. ," Caroline uttered. "Have you never been in love, then?"

Elena picked at something on her shirt. "I have. It was the most exhilarating and at the same time the most awful emotion that I have ever felt in my entire life. I hope I'll never have to go through that pain again for as long as I live."

She turned around to face her friends, who looked baffled. "I just don't get this, Elena. I thought that you had been in love with Matt. He was your first… in everything! Right? I mean, you told us that he was. Have you ever been with anyone before Matt then?"

"No! It wasn't like that. Yes, Matt was my first; my first boyfriend, my first sex.. He just wasn't my first love."

"Elena Gilbert! I've known you since forever and you wait for a stupid game years later to tell me this?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"So _now_ you say that it's a stupid game," Bonnie mumbled.

"Hush, you!"

"This has always been my secret, that I didn't love Matt. I guess I didn't want to admit it to myself because what would that make of me? But then something happened that sort of forced me to admit it. I saw my first love walking down the street a few years ago and the way I reacted to him was… so powerful that I knew.. I knew that I wasn't being fair to Matt."

Bonnie got up and walked over towards Elena. "You saw your first love? When? Who is he? Why didn't you guys work out?

"That's a lot of questions. I thought you were only allowed to ask one?" Elena tried to make light of the situation.

"Elena! I'm just now figuring out that you've been hiding something for me for years. Come on!" Bonnie retorted.

"I wasn't deliberately hiding it from you guys, I was in denial."

Caroline sighed, putting her hands on Elena's shoulders. "Okay, let's back up a bit. First of all, it's not your fault that you didn't… couldn't love Matt. You can't force yourself to love someone. Yes, you married him and that was obviously a mistake, but you gave him an out, right? You ended the marriage so he could be happy. You realized the errors of your ways. So stop dwelling on that. Second of all, what happened with your first love and why didn't you tell us?"

Elena ran her fingers through her hair. Where would she begin? "Well, let's all sit back down first. I need a drink for this." She crawled back on her space on the couch and picked up her glass of wine. Caroline and Bonnie were looking at her expectantly.

"Remember I was working for a cleaning service to earn some extra money while I was in college? We used to clean at this Publisher's office and he worked as a gopher there. I will never forget the first time I saw him.. You know, I never used to believe in love at first sight. Heck, I had never been in love until that very moment. I saw him standing at a desk on the other side of a window that I was looking through and I felt as if lightning had struck me. This shockwave coursed through my body and for a second there, I forget how to breathe. Every word that was ever written about love, every song that was ever sung… they were all true. When he looked up and saw me, the world stopped turning."

Elena stopped to look at her friends, who seemed to be swooning with her words.

"It wasn't beautiful. It was hell. You see, I learned very quickly that this mysterious man, who had knocked me off of my feet, had a girlfriend and I just had no experience with the opposite sex whatsoever. So I decided that I needed to get him out of my mind. I didn't tell anyone and I steered clear of him. It wasn't easy, however. I caught him looking at me occasionally. Those moments took my breath away, but I just didn't know what to do with it. I was so inexperienced and I blamed what I thought I saw on wishful thinking. But to see this guy almost every day and to be confronted with those feelings was unbearable. Of course, then I learned that he had proposed to his girlfriend and I just felt stupid. This man sincerely wasn't interested in me and I needed to move on. I cried the entire night after that and when morning came, I was done with it. At least, I had hoped I was. None other than my father gave me an eye opener one day. It was the local marathon and everyone had gathered on the streets and around the clubs. I ran into the guy and my father saw us talking together. When he left, my father had a huge smirk on his face. He simply told me: "Elena, that boy is in love with you." I set him straight and told him that he saw things wrong, because he was married. Dad was adamant, though. He told me that he knew what he had seen. Of course, what was I to do about it? I'm not, nor will I ever be a homewrecker. I let it go. I let _him_ go. It was high time for that; I had worked there for three years…. Had been in love with someone I could never have for three years… I needed to move on. College was coming to an end and I was possibly the last virgin on earth with my 21 years of age. I quit my job, wound up in Matt's arms and told my first love goodbye… without ever telling him what I had felt for him."

Elena saw how Caroline almost dropped her wineglass with that last statement. A look of shock crossed her features and her mouth opened and closed as if she was a fish on dry land.

"You never… I'm sorry? You've never told him how you felt about him? Not once? In all three years that you were forced to see him, not one word?"

Elena simply shook her head.

"But that's… that's torture! Not to know... Okay, you didn't want to be a homewrecker, but you wouldn't have been by simply telling him. Then he would have had a choice. Okay, if he had still chosen his girlfriend, it would have sucked. But right now, you know nothing. You don't know how he felt, Elena. Maybe, because you were so evasive of him, he thought that _you_ were the one who wasn't interested. Haven't you spent the rest of your life wondering 'what if?' What if you had told him? What would he have done?"

"What would be the point in wondering? He's probably still married to her, Caroline. What's done is done. You can't look back at your life with regrets," Elena shrugged.

"I don't believe you. The first cut is always the deepest and you never forget your first love. You can't possibly tell me that when you saw him walking down the street some time ago that you didn't at least wonder a bit? 'What's his life like? Do I sometimes cross his mind after all this time?' That's got to be on your mind!"

Elena whirled around in anger. "ALL RIGHT, YES!" she suddenly shouted. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I do wonder. It's been 18 freaking years and I still sometimes wish that I had at least given him a hint. I do wonder what he would have done, had I told him that I was fucking nuts about him! But I didn't and I have to live with that decision."

Bonnie got up from her seat and looked serious. "You can figure that one out, you know. Whether he's still married or not. Even if he's not on social media or anything, there are ways. I just.. I can't believe you never told us, Elena. We would have helped you get through this."

Elena smiled at her. "I didn't tell _anyone_ , Bonnie."

"All right, what's his name? Let's see if we can look him up," Caroline jumped in.

"Uhm… it's… it's Damon Salvatore."

There was a slight pause before Elena could see Caroline's eyebrows rising. Apparently, her admission was unsuspected.

"Really? Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just… I would never have him pegged as your type. I remember him and his brother Stefan. They moved away a few months after Damon's wedding. To Richmond, I think. I don't know. Stefan was a bit more of your type in my eyes."

"And why is that?" Elena wanted to know.

Caroline picked up her glass, motioning with it in the air. "I don't know. Because you always go for the boring types?"

"Hey!"

Elena threw a pillow at her, which Caroline dodged easily.

"Bonnie, back me up here. You and I always went for the guys who had a bit of an edge to them. Elena has played it safe for as long as I can remember. I don't mean that the wrong way, Elena. But you were always looking for the father of your children… the kinder men."

"I don't think that's what we need to be focusing on here, Caroline," Bonnie stated. "Elena has just confessed to something that has caused her great guilt and pain. What we need to do here is find Damon Salvatore."

Elena buried her head in her hands. "Can we do that, though? What if he's still married? What if he doesn't remember me?"

Caroline scooted a little closer towards Elena and grabbed hold of her hand. "Honey, from what you've just told me about your encounters with him… he'll remember you. Trust me…."

Elena entered the Mystic Bar & Grill, feeling like crap. Work had been hell… traffic had been hell… nothing was going as planned today. All she needed right now was a drink. The place was packed, which was unusual for a Thursday night. Apparently, everybody was having a shitty day. She sat down at one of the barstools and quickly ordered herself an apple martini.

"Why is this place so crowded?" she asked the bartender.

" A popular band is coming tonight. The Jets. They come with a lot of groupies."

"Just my luck. I was hoping for a quiet night, nursing my drink."

"I could take you back to my place. It sure is quiet there," the bartender winked.

Elena frowned at him. "Really?! Not the time to try and pick me up, buddy."

The bartender shrugged and went back to work, while The Jets set up their stage. Elena rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea. She was grouchy. On top of the day that she had already had, Bonnie had rung her up and told her that Damon Salvatore was a very hard man to find. He wasn't on any social media site and there was no way to tell if Caroline's story about him moving to Richmond was true. For all Elena knew, he had moved halfway across the world! Oh well.. it had been a stupid idea anyway. Who the hell looks up their first love? Maybe she still thought of him sometimes because, well… nobody forgot about the first man they ever had feelings for. She had to move on from it, though. Maybe taking the bartender up on his offer wasn't such a bad idea. She needed to let loose for once in her life. Caroline was right; she had always been looking for men who could be the father to her babies. Fun fact was that she had wound up with no children at all!

"Is this seat taken?" she heard a man's voice say next to her. She barely gave him a glance before casually signaling him that he could sit down.

"So are you here for The Jets?"

Elena groaned. Did she _look_ like a groupie?

"Nope."

"Oh too bad. They're really incredible. You're about to find out."

Sure enough the band started to play and Elena had to admit, they didn't sound all that bad. She turned over towards the man sitting next to her to make small talk about it, when her heart skipped a beat.

"No way," she whispered.

After Bonnie and Caroline's search there was just no way that Damon Salvatore simply wound up sitting next to her at a bar! It seemed as if she was thrown back in time, because she felt everything she did back then. The surroundings around her ceased to exist as if he was the only one in the room at that moment. And then he looked at her. She didn't think that he would recognize her as well, but she saw it in his eyes. He knew..

"Hey, didn't we used to work in the same building? Uhm, what was it again? Falls Publishing?" Damon asked.

Elena felt her cheeks turn beet red, while her throat seemed to swell up with her words. No sound was coming out! This was bad! _Come on, Elena! This is your one shot. Don't go socially awkward on me now! Ugh, those eyes!_

"Uhm yeah.. I think we did," she mumbled.

 _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! It had been 18 years. Was he married? Where was his hand, so she could check?_

"Elena, right?"

 _He remembered her name! Hooray!_

"Yes, that's me."

"Well, it's very nice to see you again. What have you been up to all of these years?"

Elena grabbed hold of her drink and gulped it down in one go. She was very thirsty all of a sudden.

"Well, not much. I quit the cleaning service, graduated and studied some more. I work at Mystic Falls General Hospital now as a rehabilitation specialist."

 _Wow, did that really come out in one breath? Good for you, Elena!_

Damon seemed impressed and gave her a half smile. Yep, that killed her. She was dead. Killed by a smile.

"Wow, that's cool. So you still live here? Married? Children?"

Okay, was he fishing? Or was he just being kind in asking her how her life had turned out? She never knew with this man.

"I was married. Now I'm divorced with no kids."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Damon said.

Was he really sorry? Because she sure as hell wouldn't be sorry if he had gotten a divorce!

 _Come on, Elena. Ask him! You've got your chance now. A do over._

"So…," Elena started. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her hands were shaking. "What happened to you over the past few years?"

Damon took a sip of his bourbon. "I actually left Mystic Falls and started my own company with my brother Stefan. A publishing company."

"Really?" Elena asked with genuine excitement. So he was trying to work his way up by working as a gopher back then.

"Yeah, we're situated in Richmond."

So Caroline had been right. He and Stefan had indeed moved to Richmond. But was he still married? Okay, how was she going to keep it cool with the next question?

"That's great! Your family must be very proud of you," she tried.

Damon smiled at her. Oh God, could he stop with all the smiling?!

"They are," he vaguely answered.

Okay, so that was not the approach. She needed to flat out ask him if he was still married. He had asked her, so there was no harm in that. Of course, that's when the sound of the band turned up a notch. She would have to lean closer so he could hear.

"So are _you_ married with children?" she asked him in a quivering voice.

"What?!"

 _Oh come on!_

"Are you married?!"

Damon shook his head. "Divorced, like you!"

Elena wanted to jump off of her barstool right then and there and do a happy dance. The woman that had been the cause of her evasiveness all those years ago was no longer in the picture.

"Listen, I've got a hard time hearing you with the band! Do you want to get on the dancefloor?!" Damon asked her in a loud voice.

"Yes!"

Elena followed him towards where the stage was and quickly lost herself in the music. They danced for what seemed like hours, until the band announced that it was time to go.

"What transportation do you have?" Damon asked as they left the Mystic Bar & Grill later that night.

Elena smiled. "I called a cab."

"Oh." Damon stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"And you?"

"I'm staying over at Hotel Mystic. So I'm walking. But I'll stay until your cab gets here. I'm not leaving any woman alone walking the streets at night. Even if it is good ole Mystic Falls," Damon winked at her.

Elena blushed a bit.

"You don't have to do that. I'm a big girl."

"Oh, I can see that. But still… It's a gentleman's thing to do."

"All right, then," Elena shrugged.

They began to walk around the town square side by side.

"I remember this place so well, even if it has been like 18 years since I've lived here."

"Nothing ever changes here. That's why you recognize every stone ever laid down."

Damon chuckled. "I know. That's Mystic Falls for you."

"I can't even imagine why you ever wanted to move," Elena said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder myself now."

He smiled back at her and they continued on in silence. It was amazing how she could still feel that flutter with him, even after all of this time. Was it the illusion… the myth of never getting over your first love? She had a chance to find out, if she had the guts to speak up.

Unfortunately, her cab came all too soon.

"Well, that's me," she mumbled.

Damon nodded.

"I guess so."

"I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, it was good to catch up with you again. You've turned out all right, Gilbert."

They shared a smile, before Damon opened the cab door for her.

Okay, if she was ever going to say anything, this was it. She couldn't wait until the taxi drove out of sight.

He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"I liked you, you know," she blurted out as soon as he withdrew from her.

Damon looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Back when we worked at Falls Publishing together. I was so in love with you that I couldn't see straight. It has stayed with me for all of these years that I never said a word. You were taken and it was so incredibly hard for me to see you almost every day, feeling what I felt. I'm glad I had the chance to catch up with you to see how you are doing now. And I'm glad that I was finally able to get this off of my chest."

Elena took a deep, liberating breath.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Good to see you again."

She gave him one last smile, before getting into the taxi. Damon stood there.. baffled.. wordless. As the car began to drive away, Elena took one more glance at him through the rear window. He followed the car with his eyes until they turned a corner….


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of the past

"You just left him there?" Caroline stared at Elena in shock and disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you've finally had a chance to change the course of your saga with Damon Salvatore and you just walked away?"

Elena frowned.

"Actually, I _drove_ away," she quipped.

"Oh, you're so not funny! What was the point then? I just don't get you."

"The point is," Elena said, as she leaned back in her chair. "That the ball is in his corner now. He's heard the words, he's had a chance to process it all and I gave him a chance to think about it. It wouldn't have worked if I had stayed and waited for his response."

Caroline almost growled at her.

"How is he going to find you? Have you thought about that? Sure, you've given him time, but all that is a moot point if he doesn't know where you are. He doesn't have your number.."

"Wasn't it you who was the one to tell me that if a man is really interested, he'll move heaven and earth? If Damon wants to be with me, he'll find me. Mystic Falls has about 10 streets. It can't be too hard," Elena explained.

"How can you be so calm and poised about it? It's been a week. I would have been up the walls by now."

Elena put her head in her hands.

"I'm not calm. But I do feel relieved. I've held this all in for years and now it's out. He knows and there's nothing else I can do about it."

Caroline shrugged. "All right then. Look at you, being all grown up about it."

"Speaking of being an adult," Elena started, as she grabbed her purse. "You need to go. My shift starts in about 30 minutes."

"Yeah, I do need to head back. The kiddies will be home from school soon."

"Give Dominic and Lucas a kiss from me…"

Work was hectic and it really made Elena wonder why she had chosen to be a doctor; there was no regularity in her life, with the long hours and constantly having to adjust to whatever was happening at the hospital. At the same time, however, the irregularity was also what was so appealing. Working nine to five and predictability had never been part of her game plan. When she rushed outside to catch a bit of fresh air during one of her breaks, it was also highly unpredictable that Damon Salvatore was waiting right outside.

He hadn't seen her yet; he stood with his hands in his pockets, looking up at the huge building in front of him. He seemed a bit hesitant to enter the building. Was he here for her or was he just visiting someone close who had wound up in the hospital? Should she walk up to him or just wait until his eyes landed on hers?

The decision was quickly made as his gaze connected with hers. Elena felt her heart beginning to pound in her chest.

"Hi," he uttered, a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi."

The silence after their greeting didn't help matters. Elena desperately wanted to wring out of him what he was doing here.

"Uhm…" Damon laughed a bit nervously. "Are you working? Or do we have some time to talk?"

Okay, so he was definitely here for her!

"Yeah, my next patient won't be here for another thirty minutes. We can talk in my office. Follow me."

Elena was highly aware of him as he, indeed, followed her inside of the hospital corridors. A million thoughts crossed her mind; Why was he here? Was he going to tell her that he had never felt the same way? Did he think that she was insane for still thinking of him sometimes, even after 18 years? Or had she read him right all those years ago? Had there been something there?

"We're here," Elena said, as she opened the door to her office. "Have a seat."

She sat down behind her desk herself and wrung her hands together. Her leg twitched underneath her.

"So," Damon started. "That was quite the admission the last time we spoke."

His face remained unreadable as Elena tried to gauge his emotions. She bit her lip, looking down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to put you in any kind of position. Or maybe I did. I just…. I realize now that it was something that I should have said years ago, not now. Eighteen years is a long time."

She looked up at him from underneath her lashes, but still, there was no hint of in which direction this conversation was going. He had seemed nervous upon approaching her, but now he seemed as if he wouldn't budge even an inch. This wasn't good.

"It is a long time. So why now? Why not say something back then?"

Crap! This really didn't sound good.

"Uhm… I…"

Damon leaned forward a bit. "You do realize that you are making me question some things about those days, right?"

"I do?" Elena's eyebrows shot up.

"Yes. Would things have been different, had you said something? Would they have been different if _I_ had said something?"

"I'm sorry, I… Wait… _What_?!"

Had she heard that last part right? Had he just said…?

"Okay, I'm going to be honest here, Elena. I'm not sure where we stand today, since, as you pointed out, it _has_ been 18 years. But back then… If I'm honest about it… I felt something, yeah. At first I wasn't sure if you felt it as well; you were always avoiding me a bit. But when I figured out the signs you were giving me, it was too late. My wedding was planned and I just didn't want to disappoint my family.. or Katherine for that matter. My reasoning was that I could ignore what I felt and move on with my life. However, I ended up disappointing Katherine anyway. I guess it's never a good sign if you fall in love with someone else, while being engaged to one."

Elena sat stumped. She was pretty sure her mouth was hanging open. So he really did feel something as well? Well shit! Maybe, all it would have taken was for her to open her mouth. She swallowed something, before she began talking.

"I understand what you're saying. However, from my side of things, I was afraid to say something because you were taken. I'm not one to wreck relationships, so I decided to steer clear."

A grin broke out on Damon's face.

"Well, weren't we a pair back then? We both chickened out," he laughed a bit.

"Indeed we were."

Elena laughed as well, relieved that the tension in the room had lifted a bit.

"I can't believe that you're a doctor now."

"Well, I can't believe that my first love is sitting in this very room with me."

Damon frowned at that statement.

"I was your first love?"

Just then, Elena felt like hiding in embarrassment. Had she really _told_ him that? Well, she wasn't going to tell him that he had been her only love when it came to those certain feelings.

"Uhm yeah.."

"Wow."

"Yeah… Uhm, listen. I need to get back to my appointments. So it was good that we cleared things up, but you really need to go now."

Okay, was she really shoeing him out? What was she doing?

"Okay, I'll be out of your hair. Good that we talked things through." Damon walked towards the door, but halted before he turned the knob. "You know, I always thought that, if you would have gone for a Salvatore, it would have been Stefan. I wasn't exactly known as a 'predictable and balanced' guy back then. You were Mystic Falls' golden child. I never thought that it would have been me."

For a moment there, she saw a bit of insecurity in his eyes, but it was gone before she could blink.

"Maybe I like 'unpredictable,'" she smiled at him.

Something fluttered inside of her stomach as he smiled back at her.

"Well, good to see you again, Elena."

"You too, Damon."

And just like that, he was gone. Well, fuck! How stupid! She could already hear Caroline's voice in her head; 'You let him go, yet again?!' Before she had a chance to think about it, she rushed out of her office and ran through the hallways of Mystic Falls Hospital. She spotted him, just before he reached the exit.

"Damon!"

She was aware of how loud her hollering was, but she wasn't going to pass up her chance this time. She wanted to see if there could indeed, be something between her and Damon. Luckily, he turned around, just before he made his exit.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Yes, the entire hospital had heard and no, she wasn't in the least bit embarrassed about it. It seemed as if everyone was holding in their breath, waiting for him to respond. A grin broke out on his face.

"Yes, Elena. I would like to go on a date with you…"

She was cleaning underneath a desk, as she spotted him, the embodiment of masculinity; Damon Salvatore. Surely, it was sinful for anyone to be this attractive? He had to know what he was doing to the opposite sex.

"Oh Elena, I didn't know that you were in here."

"Yeah, just doing my job."

Her heart was in her throat as she watched how his shirt stretched across his chest, hinting at her about how muscled he was underneath.

"Are you still working?" she managed to ask him, trying to distract herself from her lustful thoughts.

Damon leaned against the desk that she was cleaning and smiled.

"Yep. The boss has us working our socks off around here. But I know it's for a good cause. I want to be in the business of publishing one day, so this is a good start."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Elena turned around and began to clean the bookshelves behind her. She could almost feel his eyes on her.. but he couldn't be doing that, right? It was all in her head.

"So why do you clean here? What are your ambitions?"

Well, one of her true ambitions was to fuck his brains out. But she couldn't exactly tell him that.

"I want to be a doctor."

"That's cool."

She could hear him rustling behind her. Was he getting closer towards her or were her senses on overload?

"Do you need a bit of help with that?"

He was indeed very close now. She could feel his breath on her neck and it caused her to shiver.

"I'll be fine."

She reached high up to clean the upper shelf and felt herself starting to slip a bit. Damon put a hand on her hip to steady her.

"Easy. You don't want to fall."

His hand seemed to burn on her skin. Why wasn't he taking it off yet? Was it in her mind or was he lingering?

"Thank you," she mumbled, and quickly walked back over towards the desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" Damon asked.

Elena frowned.

"No, why do you ask that?"

She felt how he put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Because you're always a bit skittish around me. Why is that?"

"I'm not!" she denied.

"Yes, you are." He stepped even closer towards her to prove his point. She felt trapped… caught… and her eyes darted around the room.

"Just now, you look as if you want to run from this room. Why's that?"

Why was he persisting? Why couldn't he just let her be?

"Is it because you're thinking about the exact same things that I'm thinking about?"

Wait.. _What_?!

"I've been thinking about kissing you senseless from the moment I stepped into this office."

Did he really just say that? Was she dreaming? His hand lifted up to touch her face. She quivered as his thumb began to trace her bottom lip.

"Goosebumps across your skin. That's all the confirmation I need. You know it and I know it. You feel it and I feel it. It's time to stop denying what we've both wanted for so long, don't you think?

Elena could only nod as he suddenly crashed his lips into hers. He was a demanding kisser, as he wrenched her mouth open and snaked his tongue inside. She felt how his hands trailed up her legs, exposing her thighs as the movement hiked up her skirt.

"I've been thinking about this for years, Elena."

There was nothing left to do but to stare helplessly into his eyes as he unbuttoned her blouse, button by button. He didn't stop until he could set eyes on her heaving bosom, trapped in the confines of her bra.

"Can I?" he asked in a whispered breath.

She nodded and he slowly leaned down to kiss the top of her breasts. His hands went under her ass, lifting her from the ground and onto the desk behind them.

"You're so beautiful."

Elena licked her lips as he took off his own shirt. He was every bit as muscular as she had imagined him to be. She suddenly couldn't help herself anymore; she attacked his chest with abandon, licking his flat, male nipples until they hardened underneath her tongue. It all happened very quickly after that; his pants came off, her skirt and panties came off and he turned her around so she could lean on the desk with her hands.

"I'm going to fuck you now," he groaned into her ear.

"Yes!"

His cock was delicious as he slid inside in an agonizing pace. She gritted her teeth, anticipating his next move. When he was fully inside, however, he stopped.

"I thought you were going to fuck me?" she quipped.

"I was trying to enjoy being inside of you and making it last."

Elena chuckled a bit.

"I would enjoy it a heck of a lot more if you moved."

"Yes, ma'am."

He picked up in the pace, hitting a spot deep inside of her. Elena groaned. This was even better than she ever could have dreamed about. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh turned her on even more and she came quick, her juices coating his cock.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she turned around to face his still angry, protruding erection.

"That's all right," he winked at her. "It's a sign that you've enjoyed yourself."

"I'll make it up to you."

She took him in her hand and began to pump him. Damon threw his head back, reveling in the feel of her palm sliding up and down.

"Just like that."

He felt like velvet steel in her hand and she slowly squeezed him each time she pumped. Then, he came.

"That was a good one," Damon smirked.

Elena quickly went in search of her clothes.

"It might have something to do with the scenery. I've always wanted to do this at your office."

Damon wholeheartedly agreed. "That and the little fantasy that we added to the mix about us 25 years ago. We wasted a heck of a lot of time."

"We shouldn't think about that anymore. I think it's safe to say that we've made up for lost time. We're married now and we were even lucky enough to have two beautiful daughters. Speaking of them; we should really go and get them off of your brother's hands. If he knew that we asked him to babysit for this… Well…"

Damon threw his head back and laughed.

"Let's not tell him that. He thinks that you're working late at the hospital and I'm working late at our publishing company. That's all he needs to know."

Elena smiled. Things turned out quite all right for them. They had gone on their first date and they slowly grew together from there. They hadn't rushed things and had taken their time to get to know each other. It had been a good bet, because 7 years later, they were now happily married.

"It's a little bit ironic," she said.

"What is?"

"That you were my first love and you will also be my last. It's actually quite boring."

Damon grabbed hold of her hand and looked at her earnestly.

"There is nothing boring about it, it's beautiful."

Elena kissed his cheek.

"Grab your things, Salvatore. Time to lock up and go home….."

What a simple game of 'Truth or dare' couldn't do…..

Please review!


End file.
